In some fluid systems it is necessary or desirable to provide transition connection from a large diameter threaded pipe to a small diameter smooth-walled tube. In systems with which applicant is familiar, the transition is accomplished by a relatively large number of threaded couplings, seals and intermediate tubes. The present invention relates to a transition connector employing a minimum number of component parts.